The Invasion
'The Invasion' is a two part episode, the Season 2 finale and the 51st and 52nd episodes of the series. They officially aired on television on September 26th, 2014, but were released one week earlier on nick.com as well. "Nothing will ever be the same." Official Description Leo and Donnie disagree about their plan to stop the Kraang invasion. When Leo makes a critical mistake, he is separated from the team and Donnie must step up as a leader. Plot Synopsis Part 1 In the Shredder's hideout, the Shredder is seated on his throne, remembering Karai as a human and her feats as a developing ninja up until she was mutated. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking the Shredder if he's come to a decision regarding a deal with the Kraang. The Shredder implies his agreement to the deal, noting that the Kraang have provided the Foot Clan with much technology and requested little in return. Tiger Claw questions the Shredder's ultimate decision, commenting that the Kraang are likely to betray him, having no care for humanity. After the Shredder makes an admission that he has no care for it either, Tiger Claw leaves. Kraang Prime then contacts the Shredder and appears on a projection screen, asking him for a decision as well. Kraang Prime agrees to deliver Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder as well as change Karai back to normal once the Shredder finds her. However, the Shredder must help the Kraang conquer New York and the world once the Kraang have done as he commands. Meanwhile, April and Irma are walking down a street. Irma asks April if she will ever introduce her to her secret friends (the Turtles). April evasively says that it will happen at some point before questioning Irma's decision to wear no coat in the snowy weather. Irma responds that she hardly ever notices the cold and starts to pester April again, but their conversation comes to an end when some Robot Foot Soldiers appear right next to them. Outnumbered, April and Irma run away. Elsewhere, Raphael and Casey Jones are out on patrol, searching for Karai. Casey pauses to take pictures of his own graffiti art on the side of a building. Raph tells him to stay on task, but Casey asks if April ever talks about him. Raph tells him that it doesn't really matter, remarking on Donnie's affection for April. Casey then ends this conversation by saying that he's hardly into April anyway, though Raph knows this isn't true judging by Casey's graffiti art of April on the wall. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey are all in Donnie's lab in the Sewer Lair. Donnie is too worried to even eat, tossing his slice of Pizza to Mikey, who is already stuffing many slices into his mouth. Master Splinter walks in and says that Donnie has the right to be concerned, as the invasion of the Kraang is imminent. Donnie then reassures himself, his sensei, and his brothers that the Turtle Mech will be successful in destroying the Kraangs' armies, but Leo sneers that the mech isn't yet ready and that having a second base of operations outside of the city is paramount. Donnie and Leo proceed to argue, but they are stopped by Splinter, who instructs them to think about fighting the Kraang and not one another. April and Irma continue to run away from the Foot-Bots and eventually elude them by hiding behind garbage cans in an alley way. While the Foot-Bots are preoccupied searching a dumpster for April and Irma, April spots a manhole cover and quietly removes it to climb down into the sewers. Irma decides to follow, seemingly to her reluctance. Raph spots Karai on a nearby rooftop and turns to tell Casey, who is again looking at his graffiti. Two police officers pull up in a car and attempt to arrest Casey for loitering. Back at the lair, Donnie and Leo renew their argument about the Turtle Mech. April and Irma then arrive; Splinter is shocked that April has brought a stranger to the lair. When Irma spots the Turtles, she begins to twitch and react strangely, only for her head to begin spinning, repeatedly saying "Turtles!'' The Turtles, April, and Splinter all watch in shock as Irma's body broadens and opens up to reveal robotic components. A Kraang shows itself in the center of Irma's body and laughs sadistically. The Kraang, revealing itself to be called Kraang Subprime and the greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X, remarks that the discovery of the Turtles' lair was the cue needed to start their invasion. Then, as multiple portals appear throughout the lair, Mikey notes that this can't be good. Meanwhile, as Casey struggles with the police officers, a few Kraang portals show up on a playground, and Kraang step out of them. Then, Casey hits one of the policemen with his hockey stick, and the two officers are revealed to be Kraang in disguise as well. Casey yells that they are here. After dispatching the two droids, Casey and Raph begin to retreat in the direction of the sewer lair. The Kraang have started to invade the lair, and Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey defend themselves the best they can. April is horrified that Irma, her friend for the past two years, was a Kraang! As Splinter holds off the intruders, he tells the Turtles and April to escape. Leo doesn't want to leave Splinter behind, but Splinter asserts that he has a plan. The Turtles and April are about to escape in the Shell-Raiser when Kraang Subprime disables it with several missiles. Leo leads his brothers and April off into the sewers, where they come to a tunnel junction and must choose to either go left to where the Turtle Mech is stationed or right to the surface and look for Raph and Casey on foot. The idea of bringing out the Turtle Mech and looking for Casey and Raph while inside it appeals to Donnie, but Leo thinks that the mech is too slow. Donnie shouts that Leo is leading them into disaster, but Leo believes that he is doing what Splinter would want him to do. Another portal appears right next to the group, and Kraang come through it. Donnie's wrist gets injured by one of the Kraang's laser guns, and Leo tells Mikey to take April and Donnie to safety while he lures the Kraang away. Donnie, Mikey, and April escape to the surface and decide to go to April's apartment, where she promises to take care of Donnie's injured wrist. Mikey calls Leo over and over again, but he fails to answer his phone. More portals open up in the streets; Donnie regrets that he argued with Leo, now believing that they should have left the city after all. April then leads Mikey and Donnie back to her apartment. Raph and Casey continue to escape Kraang attacks and finally get in touch with Mikey, the latter telling them to come to April's apartment. Down in the sewers, Leo hides from Kraang and hears them discussing their plan to capture the Turtles and bring them to the Shredder. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, April ties a tourniquet around Donnie's festering wrist wound while Kirby O'Neil paces, fretting about the events that are happening right outside. Donnie nervously attempts to confess to April how he feels about her, but April painfully tightens the tourniquet on Donnie's wrist, interrupting him. She tells him to stop talking because it will just make things hurt more. Kirby then really starts to panic, but Mikey attempts to downplay the invasion as it's hitting a fever pitch; this only causes Kirby to pass out. Mikey fearfully looks out into the city, which is now full of Kraang Scout Ships and Kraang Walkers that have arrived through more portals. As the chaos erupts, the Shredder watches over it with Fishface and Tiger Claw. Rahzar arrives, telling the Shredder that the Kraang are leading Leonardo in their direction. The Shredder readies an ambush for him. In the blazing sewer lair, Kraang Subprime has managed to corner Splinter, but the latter avoids capture, knocking Kraang Subprime out of its robotic body. Just as the defenseless Kraang vows revenge, it is crushed by some falling debris. Splinter glances at the destruction around him, noticing a shattered picture of his sons on the floor. He wills himself to look for them and stop standing around. Cut to Leo arriving on the surface where he is met by a small wave of Foot-Bots, which he defeats. Before long, Leo enters an abandoned construction site and is followed by more Foot-Bots. As the Foot-Bots attack Leo, he fends them off and defeats them aggressively while the Shredder observes the fight from a rooftop, musing that Leo is overconfident. Soon, Leo finds himself in a disadvantageous position against the Foot-Bots' bows and arrows. Meanwhile, Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up in front of them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in its large robotic suit and a ray on its robotic arm with which the beast can blast the perfected Mutagen from a tank positioned on its head. After Kraang Prime announces to the people that the Kraang's colonization of Earth is starting, it begins dousing people in the perfected Mutagen, shown in the previous episode, turning them into hideous monsters. Raph and Casey helplessly watch as the city is reduced to chaos, ending the episode in a comic style. Part 2 The invasion is under way, as robots, mutated people, and Mutagenic crystals are all over the city. Donnie, Mikey, and April watch the news from her apartment. April starts to scold herself for bringing Irma to the Turtles' lair with her. She really wants to set things right by finding Leo, Raph, and Casey, but Kirby demands her to stay in the apartment with him. Raph sends Mikey a text that he and Casey are on their way there but are being chased by Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime continues to blast Mutagen throughout the city. As the beast chases after Raph and Casey, Casey asks Raph about what's happening, the latter replying that the Kraang want to turn Earth into a place like their homeworld. Kraang Prime quickly catches up to the duo, but then out of nowhere, a missle hits Kraang Prime. An army from the Earth Protection Force comes forward and surrounds Kraang Prime, allowing Raph and Casey to make their escape. The Shredder watches intently as Leo battles the Foot-Bots and evades their arrows. Leo demands the Shredder to stop hiding behind his subordinates and to face him, but the Shredder responds that Leo isn't worth it. With this, the Foot-Bots continue to attack Leo, managing to pin him at some points and get defeated by him at others. Tiger Claw asks the Shredder for permission to finish Leo off, but the Shredder doesn't give assent... yet. Splinter continues to avoid the Kraang down in the sewers. He discovers one of Leo's blades in the head of a defeated robot but is then attacked by more Kraang. Splinter is soon cornered, but Leatherhead arrives, saving the day as he defeats the Kraang, unloading a round of punches into their robotic bodies. Splinter shouts for Leatherhead to stop; the mutant alligator complies. Splinter expresses his thanks before asking Leatherhead to help him find the Turtles. Leo fights off even more Foot-Bots at the construction site. The blue-masked turtle pauses to catch his breath, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo loses his balance, rolling into the freezing cold water collected in the pit below him. Leo, chilled and exhausted, soon rises from the water with no weapons but is unwilling to turn away from his four remaining opponents (The Shredder, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface). The Shredder then gives Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface permission to attack Leonardo, which they immediately do. The mutants all score a hit on Leo, but the turtle overcomes them via sheer strength and might. Unfortunately, Leo is struck in the back of the head by the Shredder and knocked out cold. Tiger Claw picks up the senseless, battered Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's apartment. The Shredder demands his minions to bait everyone in the apartment out and destroy them. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this (with Leo), the Shredder rounds a corner and comes face to face with Splinter, who has just discovered one of Leo's Katanas in a Foot-Bot. Splinter demands to know where Leo is, and the Shredder says that he has taken him like he took Miwa from Splinter. Splinter dashes forward, and the two enemies fight once again. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, April and Donnie wake up Kirby, who thinks that he dreampt the Kraang were invading, but Mikey tells him that it is actually happening. Raph and Casey then arrive, saying that Kraang Prime is coming their way. Mikey throws his arms around Raph, the latter telling Mikey that he's glad to see him. April embraces Casey and says that she was worried she'd lost him forever. Donnie reminds everyone that Leo is still out in the city. This proves to be a portentous remark, as Leo is then thrown through the window. Although breathing, Leo is unconscious, and Mikey points out that his shell is cracked. Tiger Claw then tells the Turtles to come out and face him. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Casey and Donnie quickly take them down. April, Kirby, and Donnie then exit out of the front door, but Rahzar blocks their path forward and Mikey throws a sofa on top of him. Kirby then starts to lead the Turtles, Casey, and April somewhere, and Tiger Claw follows them, but Donnie throws smoke bombs in his face. The team soon arrives at an old VW Party Wagon, and Kirby tells them that it's from his early days as a hipster. Kirby is then doused with Mutagen by Kraang Prime, causing him to mutate once again, much to the dismay of April. Raph gives the keys to start the van to Casey, and he drives the van away with the Turtles and April inside while Kraang Prime follows them, though Casey drives through narrow alleys to lose their pursuer. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight. The Shredder states that Splinter is weak and that the former is strong, fueled by his rage. The Shredder is quickly proven wrong, however, when Splinter strikes him in the chest, sending him to the ground. Splinter wisely says that "rage is a fuel that burns quickly." Ignoring this wisdom, the Shredder sends Splinter reeling into a nearby construction crane where a stack of lead pipes falls on top of him, forcing him into a recumbent position. Just as the Shredder thrusts his gauntlet blades toward Splinter's forehead, Leatherhead bursts through a nearby wall of the construction site and leaps on the Shredder, seizing him in his jaws. Leatherhead repeatedly slams the Foot Clan leader into the asphalt in an attempt to stun him. However, the Shredder gains the upper hand in this brief battle by striking Leatherhead's pressure points, weakening him, and then kicking him into the sewers. With immense strength and fury, Splinter frees himself from the lead pipes and charges at the Shredder; the two combatants fall into the sewers in Leatherhead's direction. Meanwhile, Casey stops the Party Wagon on the side of what appears to be a safe street. Raph feels the need to look for Splinter alongside the others, but Mikey acknowledges that Leo can't be left with no one. Mikey forgets about Casey, however, who allows Leo to stay with him in the Party Wagon as he drives to his house to search for his dad and little sister. April tells Casey to return to the street that they're currently on for a rendezvous. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and April return to the wrecked Sewer Lair to see if Splinter is there; however, April cannot sense him. Donnie then takes charge, telling Raph and Mikey to each grab a meaningful thing that they want to take with them. Their plan is to find Splinter and then leave the city. Raph goes into his room and grabs his photo of Spike while Donnie collects his toolbox and Splinter's family photo. Donnie says goodbye to the intact, frozen Timothy, stating that they will return if they can and if they can't, Timothy should defrost in about seventy years and hopefully awaken to a better world. Mikey grabs Ice Cream Kitty from the freezer. After April walks around the lair reliving memories of her time there, she has brief but vivid visions of Splinter and the Shredder battling. April inexplicably pinpoints where Splinter and Shredder are located and leads the Turtles and herself to a sewer tunnel where they are separated by bars from a room where Splinter and the Shredder are battling. The Shredder stuns Splinter with blinding powder; Splinter reacts by sending the Shredder flying through a wall. As Splinter prepares to leave, the Shredder gets back on his feet and strikes him down before turning a nearby wheel, activating a vortex that he tosses Splinter into. The Shredder then walks away, leaving Raph more enraged than ever. Raph calls the Shredder a monster and bangs on the bars... Mikey throws his arms around Raph, reassuring him that Splinter is a master ninja and will be fine. Regaining his composure, Raph buries his head in Mikey's shoulder. April weeps and tells Donnie that they cannot leave yet. They bring the Turtle Mech out and battle a group of Kraang while inside it, holding their own as they stomp on them, spew fire onto them, and drop heavy dumpsters onto them. The team then sets their sights on attacking the Shredder's lair, but Kraang Prime appears and starts to fight the Turtle Mech. April and Raph panic, but Mikey still has hope, as Donnie launches a barrel of radioactive waste in Kraang Prime's face. Kraang Prime tells them that they have no right to stop their invasion; according to the alien, the Kraang are the ones who found the Earth millions of years ago, mutated monkeys into humans, and they have now returned to Earth to do what they please. The Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic armor, but the sheer intensity of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electro harpoon, even though this might fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end is launched on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes it. This drains all of New York City's electricity, but Kraang Prime falls over in its robotic body. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived, as Kraang Prime comes out of its suit and charges at the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape onto a sidewalk, and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime, just as Casey appears in the Party Wagon and drives it into the monster. With no other tricks up their sleeve to contain the city's remaining chaos, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April all climb into the van and drive off. In the van, Donnie covers the unconscious Leo with a blanket and apologizes to him for dismissing his idea of leaving the city. April tells everyone that they can all go up-state to her family's old farmhouse, which she used to visit every summer, and is empty and isolated. April asks Casey if he found his dad and little sister; Casey replies that there was no sign of them, meaning that they were probably mutated with the city's other residents. April comforts him by resting her head on his shoulder. As the team drives down a freeway, Mikey asks Raph what lies ahead of them. Raph, for the first time in his life, has no clue. Mikey comments that he misses Master Splinter. Splinter is washed into a sewer tunnel junction where the mutant Karai grabs him, lifts him out of the water, and places him safely off to the side. Karai pokes at Splinter for signs of life and is rewarded by a faint breath from her father. Having saved Splinter's life, Karai leaps back into the water and disappears, ending the season. Splinter's Wisdom "Rage is a fuel that burns quickly." Debuts * Kraang Subprime * Turtle Mech * Party Wagon * Earth Protection Force Gallery * The Invasion/Gallery Video Quotes *''"I'm so worried I can't even eat!" *throws slice of pizza* -Donatello'' *''"Me too... *eats pizza slice* Totally!" -Michelangelo'' * *looking at his photo of Spike* "Wherever you are, I hope you're safe, Spike." -Raphael *''"We'll be back, Timothy, and if we don't make it, you should defrost in about 70 years or so. Hopefully the world is a better place by then." -Donatello'' *''"I know this is your home. You know we have to leave, Ice Cream Kitty." -Michelangelo'' *''"Now come on, kitty, kitty. Easy, easy!" (he tries to pull her out of the freezer, but she refuses to leave until she loses her grip. Mikey then places in a cooler between two pizza boxes) "Just squeeze in there between the frozen pizzas." -Michelangelo'' *''"Stop hiding behind your Foot-Bots! Face me Shredder!" -Leonardo'' * *In fury* "Where is my son?" -Master Splinter * *remorseless* "I take him like I took your child so many years ago. (chuckles evilly)" -Shredder * *Splinter and Shredder fight* "You grow tired. Your skills become weak. Yet I am stronger than ever. Fueled by anger, by rage!" -Shredder * *forces Shredder away* "Rage is a fuel that burns quickly!" -Master Splinter * *incredibly furious at Shredder* "YOU!!! YOU MONSTER!!! (yells in bolistic rage)" -Raphael * *places his head sadly on Rapheal's shoulder* "What's gonna happen now, Raph?" -Michelangelo * *Looks out the window as they drive out of New York City* "For the first time in my life, I have no idea, little brother." -Raphael * *As the Party Wagon exits at the North Hampton freeway* "I miss Master Splinter." -Michelangelo Trivia *These two episodes were released a week early (Sept 19) on nick.com *This is the fourth episode where Master Splinter and the Shredder fight each other. *The Shell-Raiser gets destroyed. *Leo is shown getting tossed into April's house through the window (by the Foot Clan). This is what happened in the ending of the TMNT 2003 Series episode "The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1" and the ending of the Leonardo one-shot from the Mirage comics. *April's apartment is fully shown for the first time. *April wears the jacket that she disguised herself with in Panic in the Sewers and TCRI. *Leatherhead helps Splinter fight the Shredder. *The Sewer Lair gets destroyed due to the damage caused by the Turtles' fight with the Kraang. *It is revealed in this episode that Irma was never a human, but a Kraang in disguise. *Most of Leo's situation while being ambushed is very similar to what happened in the Leonardo one-shot Mirage comic. *The year 1984 on the signboard of 'Second Time About...' is a homage to when the Ninja Turtles franchise first started. *It is revealed that, in the show's universe, the Kraang were responsible for the human evolution from neanderthals. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:1 Hour Special Category:Season Finales